Awake
by born.for.this.misery
Summary: Chapter 2 coming soon. I Promise ellexxclaire


**title: the 'good' in goodbye**

**rating: T**

**pairing: Elle/Claire**

**summary: Elle and Claire's first kiss set a few months after 3x07 if Elle went with Claire and peter not Pinehurst.**

**disclaimer: i do not own heroes, Elle, Claire, Kristen or Hayden if i did Elle wouldn't be dead **

**enjoy**

**++--++--++**

**teaser **

_Claire woke up and was surprised to feel a hand on her hip but she relaxed when she realised that is belonged to Elle._

**++--++--++**

Elle had been staying with the Bennett's for a few months now; ever since she had come to see Noah about her powers overloading. He had given her tips and exercises that calmed her during her 'short circuits' but in true Noah fashion he was never there when he was needed most. Lyle and Sandra had quickly overcome their issues with the blonde and had taken her in. Surprisingly though it was Claire that she had bonded with the most. Over these few months Claire and Elle had become closer than anybody could have imagined. Elle had began helping Claire with homework, her father may have essentially tortured her but he did give her a good education, she was basically and science and English wiz. They had gone shopping and had girl's nights like any other girls there age but the thing that connected them the most was the fact that Claire was there by Elle's side every time she lost control of her powers, holding her hand, whispering words of reassurance to her and comforting her even after all that had happened between the two.

Claire was the first person who had given Elle a glimpse of a normal life. The life she would have gotten if her father had been more like Noah. Both Claire and Elle considered the other their best friend. They told each other everything, they laughed together and they cried together, it was everything a friendship should be, mostly…

There were also the other things that slightly confused them or maybe it wasn't confusion at all but instead the absolute clarity of what was going on that scared both blondes shitless. It was the sort of things like the stolen glances at the dinner table or that one of them would say something and they would look at each other a moment too long. It was the way that the touched each other; completely innocent but deep down it felt just a little too good and when their hands lingered on the other for a second too long. It didn't make it any easier after what had happened last week…

**++--++--++**

_It was a hotter than normal day in Costa Verde and after around an hour of convincing Elle finally agreed to have a water fight with Claire. She was uncertain at first, worried that she might lose control of her powers but Claire had begged her until she finally gave in and then the war began. At the moment Claire was chasing Elle with her last water bomb which she failed to hit Elle with leaving the electric blonde to bask in the glory of her win then all of a sudden she was knocked to the ground by the cheerleader and ambushed with a tickle attack. When they finally stopped they acknowledged the proximity of their bodies and more importantly how close their faces were. Both blondes began to breathe much more heavily their bodies pressed together almost entirely flesh on flesh because they were both in reviling bikinis. At that time both girls cautiously lent forward slightly bringing their lips even closer together but still not quite kissing until an oblivious Sandra called them in for lunch and they instantly broke apart. Neither girl could believe had had almost just happened, it left the company girl and the cheerleader blushing furiously and tensions running high._

**++--++--++**

Since then things had been awkward to say the least. The girls had been tip toeing around each other for days, trying not to do anything that could cause another situation like what had happened during the water fight. Sandra, Elle and Claire sat eating breakfast in silent's just like they had every other morning that week and just like every other day Sandra broke the silent's. "So, I was thinking maybe tonight you girls could have a movie night or something, you haven't had one of those in a while." Elle and Claire remained silent until the former company girl spoke up,

'Um well I guess that's cool. I mean if you wanted to Pom Pom.' Elle looked to the cheerleader hopefully but cautiously.

"It's a school night, I don't know." Claire said trying to get out of spending that much time _alone _with Elle.

"Oh, come on Pom Pom you're mom already said it was alright," Pleaded Elle with a bright smile. Claire looked at her watch to avoid eye contact with Elle when she saw the time,

"Oh, crap, um, fine movie night, whatever. I'm gonna be late, see ya." Claire rusher out quickly yet Elle couldn't help but notice how good the younger girl looked in her _very _well fitted cheerleading uniform.

When Claire came home she did her homework, ate dinner and then her and Elle made their way up to Claire's room to watch the movie. The movie was enjoyable and funny and everything had been going smoothly until the movie started getting sadder. Claire had been fighting back tear for around five minutes when she finally let a few run down her cheek. Elle had been switching her glance between the movie and Claire when she saw the tears run down the cheerleader's cheek.

"Pom Pom you alright?" Elle questioned, with real concern in her voice. Claire turned to her,

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sad is all." She answered with a weak smile.

"Okay," said Elle and almost on instinct she reached forward and thumbed the tears away just like Claire had done for her so many times before during her 'out bursts'. Claire leaned into Elle's hand and they locked eyes,

"Don't be such a baby Pom Pom. For God's sake you're indestructible." Elle said trying lighten the mood as she removed her hand from the younger girls face. Claire let out a barely audible sigh from the loss of contact between the two but they both returned their focus to the screen straight away.

**++--++--++**

Claire woke up and was surprised to feel a hand on her hip but she relaxed when she realised that is belonged to Elle. The events of last night rushed back to her, how she had cried and Elle had comforted her, how wonderful Elle's hand had felt on her cheek. _Stop it Claire you can't be thinking of your best friend like this. Just get over it already. Agh. _As Claire went through this internal battle with herself she began to take in her surroundings. Her right hand and Elle's left hand were under their pillows supporting their heads while her left hand and Elle's right hand rested on the others hip. Their legs were slightly touching and their faces mere centimetres a part. Claire was thinking about how she could get away from Elle without waking her when she heard a small mumble come from the older blonde. "Hey cheerleader, weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye were ya?" Elle asked still sounding half asleep.

"Morning Elle," Claire blushed slightly. Elle opened her eyes for the first time and was surprised by how close they were.

"Hey," was all she could manage. "Sorry, must've fallen asleep I didn't mean to," mumbled Elle.

"S'okay I don't mind at all," Claire smirked before she realised what she had just said. "I mean, um, ha," Claire let out a strained laughed.

"Claire chill, I get it," Elle cut in trying to brush the comment off. They still hadn't moved from their sleeping positions, both silently dreading the loss of contact if they did. They just stayed like that mutually afraid to move. The air between them was getting thicker by the second; Elle swallowed and involuntarily licked her lips as Claire finally broke the suspense,

"I'm not sure you do," Claire stated finally closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, it was full of longing and desire, and it was perfect. The kiss was starting to get more passionate, Elle griped Claire's hip harder and pulled her closer toward her, Claire slid her tongue along Elle's lower lip begging for access which Elle eagerly granted. Their tongues thrust into each other's mouth exploring everywhere both women moaning into each other. Claire cupped Elle's face, moving so that she was now straddling her never once breaking the kiss. The kiss just kept getting more and more heated, Claire began to grind her hips down against Elle producing a loud moan from the older girl while Elle's hands alternated from threading her fingers through the cheerleader's hair and griping her hips. Elle's hands started to caress Claire's upper body, unable to control it she allowed small sparks to dance across the other girl and judging by the sounds coming from Claire she enjoyed it quite a lot.

Finally having to come up for air the two of them regretfully broke apart. Struggling to catch her breath Claire said nothing.

"See aren't you glad you stayed to say goodbye Pom Pom?" whispered Elle in a husky voice.

"Goodbye?" Claire panted, "Do you really expect me to go to school after you get me all hot and bothered?"

"You have to Pom Pom; it's the last practice before the big game on Sunday. You've been talking about it for months." Claire smiled at what Elle had said before replying, even at time like this Elle still put Claire first.

"You're right," agreed a _incredibly_ frustrated Claire, "I should get ready." Claire started to get ready and Elle went back to her room to change her clothes.

**++--++--++**

Claire closed her bedroom door and before she even realised what was happening Elle had her pushed up against it pressing her lips to the younger girl's roughly sliding her tongue into Claire's warm mouth. Claire responded immediately wrapping her arms around Elle's neck while Elle ran her hands up and down Claire's side's lightly shocking her. Elle broke off the kiss abruptly leaving Claire gasping for air.

"I'll pick you up from pom squad practice tonight, we'll talk then," Elle in formed the cheerleader walking down stairs with a wicked grin on her face.

Claire regrouped form the kiss and waited for her breathing to return to normal before walking down to breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Said Claire almost shouting.

"Hey Pom Pom," answered Elle.

"Good morning sweetheart," Sandra greeted her daughter with a hug. Sandra pulled back to kiss Claire on her forehead when she noticed that Claire had a smear of lip gloss near her mouth. "Honey you got a little lip gloss there," Sandra motioned to just below her lips.

"But I'm not-"Claire stopped when she caught a glimpse of Elle pointing to her own lips which were over loaded with lip gloss. "Oh silly me I' still half asleep I must of moved my hand to far down."Claire said blushing deeply

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us." Sandra went back to serving breakfast as Claire looked at Elle who was trying desperately not to laugh. She walked over and took her place at the table right next to Elle hitting her softly on the shoulder then leaning forward whispering in the electric blonde's ear,

"You are in so much trouble."

"Oh please, you couldn't hurt me if your life depended on it." Elle said in a mocking tone but she was right; a few months ago Claire could have killed Elle without a second thought but now she would rather die than see anything bad to her.


End file.
